


Hold Me Tighter

by sing_no_more



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Temari shows up for a minute but its really just gaara and lee, its very very light though so not sexual dont worry, just overall sweetness and fluff, naruto fluff, they love each other okay and i dont like doing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing_no_more/pseuds/sing_no_more
Summary: Pure GaaLee fluff without a real plot





	Hold Me Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title, it is quite boring but i'm not the best at titles so bear with me. Also I hope you enjoy the fic, it is the first Naruto fic i've ever written so please tell me how it was!! Thank you!!

“Cutie!” Lee exclaimed as he tapped his finger on Gaara’s nose, “I am so glad we are able to share such a deep and wondrous love, my youthful lover!” 

Gaara blushed and went to hide his face in his hands. Lee moved quickly to pry Gaara’s hands from his face and told him,

“Do not do that, Gaara. Let me see your beautiful face!”

Lee’s statement only seemed to make Gaara blush even more than before and despite Lee’s wishes, Gaara moved his hands back into his face. Lee smiled and leaned over to kiss where Gaara’s lips would be if not for his hands. Slowly Gaara removed his hands and looked up at Rock Lee, his face still red from Lee’s sweet words. Gaara smiled and said, 

“If that was the real reason you wanted me to move my hands then you could have just asked, i’d have been happy to comply.”

Rock Lee rolled his eyes and laughed slightly, then he leaned in once more and kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara melted into the kiss and lightly laughed while starting to kiss Lee back. 

The two fell deeper into the kiss and Lee started travelling down Gaara’s face and to his neck. Gaara let out a small gasp and blushed again. 

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the room and the two froze in place. As fast as they possibly could, Gaara and Rock Lee broke apart and looked towards the door where the sound originated from. 

“Oh my, Gaara was that a moan?” the voice, which has revealed itself as Gaara’s sister Temari, asked. She covered her mouth in an attempt to mask her laugh. 

“The great Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, feared by many. After seeing that scene I really must say it’s true.” Temari teased again. 

Gaara’s face turned red once again as he cracked a small smile and looked to the side. Temari laughed and spoke once more,

“Well I meant to tell you that you’re needed for a last minute meeting but since I can tell you’re busy,” She eyed Rock Lee, “I’ll just tell them to postpone or something.”

“No it’s fine, I will join the meeting in about five minutes, ask them to wait for me.” Gaara said, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair, he looked over at Lee and saw his boyfriend who looked back at him and frowned, “Actually, Temari will you tell them ten minutes instead?” 

“Sure thing, Lord Kazekage.” Temari mocked. She then turned around and left Gaara’s office, closing the door behind her. 

Gaara took a deep breath and turned to Lee, “So we have ten minutes, do you want to make out?” 

Lee stood shocked for a second then relaxed and smiled, “Of course I do, my love.”

Lee placed his lips on the other’s lips and began kissing Gaara again. Lee moved his hands into Gaara’ red hair and tugged lightly, Gaara broke away from Lee’s lips and gasped quietly. Lee smirked and pulled his hair once more. 

Next Lee reconnected their lips and slipped his tongue inside Gaara’s. Lee pushed Gaara onto his desk and wrapped his arms around his lover’s body, pushing him further into the kiss. 

Gaara broke the kiss for a moment to say, “Do that thing you were doing before.”

“You mean this?” Lee questioned before moving his lips from Gaara’s lips to his neck. 

Gaara moaned again, “Yes, wow that feels so good. I love having your mouth there, Lee.”

Lee smiled, happy to know that his new move was satisfactory. Now he knew that Gaara liked it he would definitely have to use it again. 

Gaara put his hands in Lee’s hair and let out a small groan. 

“I love you so much Lee, but I really have to go now, they’re all waiting for me.”

Rock Lee took his lips off of Gaara and sighed. Next he frowned, causing Gaara to frown as well. 

“All right, that is fine. Please come back when you are done.” 

Lee unwrapped his arms from Gaara’s body and gave him a quick yet soft kiss on his forehead where the kanji he had carved when he was younger was. Gaara smiled and turned to leave, waving at Lee as he did so.

Just as he was leaving he heard a knock at the door. 

“Lord Kazekage?” A voice asked. 

“I’m coming, one moment.” Gaara laughed. He turned to Lee and whispered, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lee replied and stood to the side. 

He walked out of the room and down to the meeting room. Back in the room Lee sat at his desk and blushed, happy that Gaara felt such a way for him and happy that he made Gaara feel nice, even if it was only for ten minutes. He promised himself that later when they got home, he would do better for Gaara. 

Three hours later, Gaara returned to his office to find it dark and empty. He walked into the room and to his desk where he found a note. 

“Dear Gaara,   
I am sorry but I have returned home to get some last minute training in. I hope to see you when you are finished with your meeting.  
-Rock Lee” Gaara read from the letter and smiled fondly. 

Gaara left his office and returned to his and Lee’s home. He turned the knob and called,

“Hey, sorry that meeting took so long but i’m home now!” To Gaara’s surprise, Lee was nowhere to be found. Gaara called Lee’s name out a few times while wandering around their house. 

Eventually Gaara walked into the bedroom and saw Lee under the blanket, sleeping soundly. Gaara quickly changed into something more comfortable and slipped under the blanket next to Lee. He stared at Lee for a moment and smiled sweetly. 

Thoughts of happiness filled his head. How lucky he was to have someone like Lee. Someone who loved him and understood him as well as someone who was determined to achieve great feats and was very supportive of Gaara. Gaara was happy that he had someone like that, for it was only until recently that Gaara started connecting to others and forming bonds with other people. 

Lee opened his eyes to see Gaara staring right back at him, a small smile was formed on his lips as he was lost in thought, not realizing Lee was staring back at him. 

“Hello, love.” Lee whispered, breaking Gaara out of his daydream. 

Gaara smiled wider and softly whispered a hello back. Lee shifted his body so he was facing Gaara better and wrapped his arms around the other. Their faces were only an inch or two apart as they both looked into each others eyes. Gaara leaned in and kissed Lee’s nose.

“Hold me tighter.” Gaara said.

Rock Lee squeezed his arms tighter around Gaara, happy to comply with Gaara’s wishes.

“I’m so glad I get to spend my days with you.” Gaara whispered.

“I am too, Gaara, I love you.” Lee replied, “Let us get some sleep now, you must rest, you are the kazekage after all.”

Gaara rolled his eyes, “Fine, I love you too, Lee.”


End file.
